A Tale of Two Princes
by HiddenBeauty13
Summary: After being rescued from from his 'doom' of being married off to Princess Maka, Soul finds himself falling hard for his rescuer and best friend, Kid the Prince of Thieves. This a Yaoi and rated M for language and possible hints of lemons. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first Soul Eater Yaoi fanfiction so please bare with me ^^ so please comment and tell me if I need to improve on something or was there anything you liked (and if I should keep going with this)

I own absolutely nothing. Whoever made Soul Eater is definately the owner of these charatcters. Not me.

* * *

"I'm doing what?!" A snow white haired prince exclaimed as he slammmed his fist down on the glossed wooden table in front of him. "Look, son I know this may seem bad right now but think of the outcome later: our kingdom will be at peace with Genaous and you could have a family-" Soul slammed his fist down again, hard enough to shake the glasses of water on the table top this time. "I don't like that girl nor would I want to have a family with her." The boy stopped so he could take a deep breath and attempt to calm himself down. Once he felt his boiling blood cool a bit, he spoke again.

"Look, I know how much time you've put into making this happen but I just can't go through with it. There's no way that anyone would be able to marry a girl that they don't know at all in two days. It's totally uncool." He said and stood from his chair.

"Soul, wait." His mother called but he was out of the door before she could even get out of her chair. Sighing, she turned to her husband and spoke. "Do you think this was really the right decision?" The king sighed as well and nodded grimly at her. "Yes. Soul will simply have to accept the responsibilites as the future king; starting with this one."

The prince walked briskily through the corridors, his long white coat flying out behind him. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now." He muttered to himself. Most princes didn't get married until they were 18 and he was only 16; but with the brewing conflict between his and his supposed fiancé's kingdoms, his 'destined' marriage date was pushed up two years earlier. Plus the fact that the princess' family only had girls didn't make the situation any better; Soul would have gladly given his older sister the 'honor' of marrying one of the Genaous instead of doing it himself.

As he turned a corner, Soul unconciously ended up right in front of his room door. After opening it and stepping inside, he slammed it close, silently hoping that his parents could hear from his father's study. "Stupid marriage. It's uncooler that uncool." He muttered uner his breath and slipped out of his coat, revealing a black shirt underneath. With a sigh, he scratched at a spot on his arm before flopping down onto the bed. Crimson eyes looked up from the ceiling over to the window. He'd been in that room with his parents longer than he expected; the sun was already setting. Soul blinked a few times before turning on his side and closing his eyes. The next two days were going to be the most busiest days of his life so he might as well get some sleep while he could...

Minutes later, or atleast that's what it felt like, Soul was being awakened by one of the many servants that inhabited the castle itself. "Go away..." he growled but ended up getting up anyway. He knew that his father wouldn't like it if he was late for breakfast again. He shuffled over to the bathroom, where his bath was already waiting for him, and stripped out his suit from yesterday before stepping in. "Ah..." the boy exclaimed as the warm water soothed his pale body. It stopped right up to his neck and the steam from the bath made his hair a bit damp. This is how he started his morning everyday and yet it only seemed to get better with each passing day. The soothing waters almost made him forget about the upcoming events. Almost. Unfortunately, Soul could only stay in for so long before he mentally forced himself to get out and get dressed.

The white haired prince decided to dress in a soild blue suite with a white tie today. "Even if the situation is uncool, I still have to make sure I look cool." He said to his handsome reflection with a smirk. After combing through his hair a bit, Soul left his room and quickly navigated throughout the hallways untill he arrived at dinning hall in which his parents were waiting. "Ah, Soul. Nice to see that you finally made it on time for once." His father said with a slight hint of sarcasm then gestured for him to sit. "Come. We have things to discuss about the wedding."

"It will be held at the chapel in the middle of town. You will wear the traditonal black suite while Princess Maka will wear their traditional color, which is sky blue." His father informed him as he took a bite out of his breakfast. "Today you will be getting measured for the suit, which will happen right after breakfast. Then we'll need to go over how and where to walk in...how to toast..." Blah, blah, blah, Soul thought as he effectively tuned his father out and pushed his food around lazily with his fork. This stuff didn't seem very important so he wouldn't take the time to listen to it. He had no idea how long the king continued to talk before he decided to tune back in to the conversation. "Did you hear me, Soul?" The prince lifted his red eyes and looked up at his father before smiling. "Of course, father."

* * *

(I ended the first chapter here only because I felt like the complete thing would be extremely long ^^ Chp 2 is simply an extention to chp 1~ Hope you enjoyed)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! This is the continued part to chp 1. Enjoy!

I own absolutely nothing. Whoever made Soul Eater is definately the owner of these charatcters. Not me.

* * *

Just as promised, Soul was whisked away to a dressing room to be measured for his wedding suit. It was quite uncomfortable standing there with his arms out to the side for what seemed like hours until the females finally got all of the measurements done. He left that room a few hours later with sore arms and feet. The rest of his day was no better, either. He was asked multiple questions by different people: What color should the table cloths be? Does this icing taste good with this particular cake batter? Do you prefer walking in on the left or right side? Are you excited about your wedding? How come you didn't become my fiance instead? Is your fiancé cuter than me?

By the time he finally returned to his room, it was late and his mind was completely shot. "Ugh...I'm done with this." He muttered into his pillow before punching it repeatedly. It helped relieve some of the built up stress he was feeling so he continued to punch the crap out of the fluffy object untill its feathery guts had spilt out over his bed. After that, Soul was completely exhausted and collapsed onto the sheets, falling asleep before his face even touched the bed.

The next morning, the prince was awakened earlier that usual. He only had a split second to wonder why before it hit him all over again like a runaway train: I'm getting married today. The thought made him groan and he was tempted to just hide under his king sized bed all day but Soul knew that it wasn't an option. As expected, a swarm of servants entered his room and joined the first one in getting the prince ready. Soon, he was on his feet and out of his sleeping clothes. Soul was naked for a split second until a fresh pair of underwear and other pieces of under clothing were thrown at him.

He slipped into a snow white shirt, one that was nearly as white as his hair, and then into a pair of matching colored dress pants. He was then given a long black coat to put on and a white flower was pinned to the left flap. After stepping into a pair of polished black boots, a servant combed through his hair before placing a golden crown upon his head. He was only given a moment to glance at his handsome reflection before being ushered out of his room.

"Ah, Soul. You look so handsome." His mother said and smiled proudly at her son as he made his way over to the waiting carriage; she, too, was dressed in a stunning arrangement of black and white clothing. "Yes, I agree." His father, who was dressed similarly to Soul, stated as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "Though, as much as I'd love to sit here and admire the servants' work on Soul, we really need to get going before we're late." With a nod, Soul followed his parents over to the overly decorated carriage and climbed inside. As they rode toward the chapel that would forever bind him to the princess, the white haired prince scowled out the window. Everyone else got a chance to choose who they wanted to marry and when they wanted to marry them execpt him. _And this is one of the man reasons why I hate being part of a royal family... _He thought to himself and picked at a loose thread on his pants.

The royal family was too unaware of their surroundings to know that they'd took a wrong turn down a road that would take them deep into the surrouding forest near the town. By the time their driver realized his mistake, it was too late. The was a flash of light as something with metallic properties flew threw the air and embedded itself in his neck; he was out cold before he could even think about screaming. Slowly, the carriage came to stop and Soul looked up with a confused frown. "What going on?" The king asked and, when he did not receive a response, he sighed heavily and climbed out the carriage. "Hey Julio, why'd you stop?...Julio?"

There was another flash of light and the king was laying face down in the dirt in the same state as their driver, unconcious but not dead. His wife screamed so loud that it nearly burst her son's ear drums. She quickly rushed to her husband's side, only to be knocked unconcious as well. By then, Soul was scared and angry. They were being ambushed and whoever did it had managed to kill his parents as well as Julio. With clenched fists, he climbed out of the carriage. "I don't know who the hell you are or why you're doing this but you have ten seconds to show yourself!" He yelled but only received silence in response, which only angered the prince more. "I said show yourself!" Soul yelled again and this time, he recieved an answer, though it was not the kind he was expecting. There was a final flash of light and the sound of something splitting the air before it found his mark in his neck. The only thing the prince could remember seeing before passing out was the dark silloutte of a male...

* * *

(I hope you enjoyed! Please give me some feed back ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys ^^ Here's Chp. 3. Thanks for the reviews for chp. 1 &2 and the encouragement to keep it going lol. So I hope you enjoy!

Once again, I don't own these characters.

* * *

The first thing that Soul noticed when he finally woke up was the fact that he was no longer in the forest but was, in fact, in someone's house, laying in someone's surprisingly comfortable bed in someone else's clothes. At first, the prince could do nothing but stare at the wooden ceiling above him in confusion but he eventually mustered up enough willpower and energy to move. Sitting up, he groaned a bit and rubbed the sore spot on his neck where that tranquilizer had hit him. "Where the hell am I?" The prince muttered wearily to himself as he took a look around. It was a simple room, one mainly composed of the bed Soul was currently lounging in and a dresser in the far right corner. To his left was a window and, based on the fair amount of light that streamed through the glass, it had to be late in the morning, maybe early afternoon.

"Why did they bring me here?" The white haired male asked himself. Most bandits killed their royal targets after attacking and yet, here he was, laying injury-free in a bed. Soul glanced at the closed door in front of him. It didn't have chains and a lock on it so he assumed that he was not a prisioner. Prisoners don't lay in comfortable beds and wake up on their own time...or at least that's how the king ran his kingdom.

Soul suddenly became angry at the thought of his parents. If he was here, then where were his parents and, if they weren't prisoners, then why weren't they here with him? The prince needed answers and he would get them now. With newfound energy, he got out of bed and practically stomped over to the door which was, to his surprise, unlocked. "Hey!" He yelled as he yanked the piece of wood open forcefully. "What did you do to my parents?!" A red-faced, squinty-eyed Soul was too busy yelling to invisible enemies to notice that the house was, in fact, built two hundred feet above the ground and stepped right over the edge with a surprised yelp.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as he fell forward towards the ground at an alarming speed. Soul managed to avoid large branches in his fall but was not spared from the pointy twigs and leaves that pierced through the thin cloth of the shirt he was wearing. The prince cried out loudly in pain and tried desperately to grab hold onto a branch or two but all his hands could grab leaves and more twigs. As he glanced back upward, he noticed that the house he'd fallen from was far away now and assumed, sadly, that the ground was closer than he would have liked. Tears formed in the prince's eyes as he thought about how sad his parents would be if they found his broken body laying on the forest floor. He just hoped that they would find him before the animals did...

An unnoticable shadow passed above Soul and seemed to jump through the trees with the ease of a jungle grown monkey. The shadow caught up the the falling white haired boy and waited for the last minute before launching itself at him. The two went tumbling roughly across the forest floor and Soul probably would have broken an arm or two if it wasn't for the 'shadow's' hold on his body. Once they finally rolled to a stop, Soul opened his eyes slowly and noticed that he was laying beneath someone dressed in all black. He was about the same size as him and, judging by the soft lines in his face, he wasn't no older than him. Maybe even the same age. After a moment of complete silence, Soul decided that he should thank the guy and was about to until he looked into the male's eyes. They were a deep gold color that seemed to sparkle a bit whenever the sun shone on them.

"K-Kid?" Soul stuttered and looked into those golden eyes in disbelief. No, it couldn't be the same guy. He looked too different from the Kid he'd known years ago when he was about seven. In fact, he had no idea what happened to his friend after he got caught sneaking into the castle like Soul had told him too; the prince felt bad for getting him in trouble but, when he tried to go and appologize, Kid had disappeared from the face of the Earth.

Or atleast that's what he thought.

"Yeah Soul, it's me." Kid's voice had gotten deeper over the years and it rang a bit in the white haired prince's ears. "Long time no see, huh?" He added with a chuckle and pushed a few strands of dark hair and grinned. "How've you been dude?" For a moment, Soul could not even speak, he was too shocked that he'd finally found his best friend again. Then, questions suddenly began to pour out of the boy like a raging river. "Where'd you go after that day? Why didn't you come back and visit me? Why are you out here? Do you live in one of those houses? Do you know where my-" Kid covered Soul's mouth quickly with his hand and laughed. "Damn Soul! You haven't changed a bit. Still the loud mouth talkative kid as before." The boy said with an amused smile before slowly pulling his hand away from his mouth.

"Look, come with me back to my house...then I'll tell you everything." Soul's eyes traveled up to look at the house way up in the trees. It was going to be a long climb...

* * *

Don't you just hate it when people cut off the story like that? Lol.  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or favorite if you want ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there guys! Here's chapter 4 for ya. I hope you guys enjoy~!  
Make sure you leave helpful reviews and/or fav. ^^

Enjoy~.

* * *

"How in the hell are we going to get back up there?" Soul asked as he sat up and picked little sharp twigs out of his now dirty white hair. Some were stuck in there so deep that he couldn't reach it with his fingers and probably would have to ask Kid to get them out later. "Well, we could just climb the ladder-" "There was a ladder this whole time!?" Soul interrupted as he suddenly got to his feet and looked around eagerly at the surrounding trees. So far, he could only see bark and leaves but he was sure it was in there somewhere. Oh, how wonderful would it be to use a ladder instead of the harmful branches of the trees, the prince mused with a lazy grin on his face. It was quickly erased from his face, though, when he saw Kid chuckling lightly behind his hand.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a slight raise of his eyebrow and Kid simply shook his head, his black hair slapping lightly against his forehead as he did so. "Ah, nothing. Just the fact that you honestly believed that we had ladders. What do you think this is? A deluxe treehouse community?" The statement sent the boy into another fit of laughter until he noticed the look Soul gave him. "Not cool man...anyway, how are we supposed to get up there then?" He asked in confusion as he tilted his head back so he could see the house that looked like a tiny speck to his overexaggerating mind. "I mean, it's so far away..." Kid shook his head. "Nonsense. That's not even the highest one." He was lying but he didn't need Soul freaking out more than he already was. "Look, we use the trees to get up to our homes and the trees to get back down." Seeing the worried look on the prince's face, he quickly add, "Don't worry. I will help you up there. You won't fall or anything."

Soul took a deep breath and glanced at the house then back to Kid, where he found himself get lost in his trusting golden eyes. Sighing, he looked away and shrugged. "Fine. Just don't let me bust my head open or anything...That would be uncool." The albino muttered under his breath as he allowed Kid to lead him over to the nearest tree so they could began the labouros climb upwards.

"Soul get your butt out my face." Kid said as he tried to help his friend make it to his house. The pace they'd started at was wonderful until Soul almost fell. Now he was examining each and every branch to make sure that it strudy enough to support his weight. They were, thankfully, half way there but, at this rate, they probably wouldn't be back there until dark. Or atleast that's what it felt like to Kid. "Heh, sorry." The prince said with a soft chuckle and pulled himself up onto the next branch with a grunt. His arms weren't used to this amount of physical exercise and they'd turned to jelly a couple of minutes ago. Soul wasn't sure how much longer he could go at this point. "Kid...I can't feel my arms." He muttered and watched as the black haired boy climbed up onto the branch beside him. Kid didn't seem to break a sweat and it made his heart tingle with a mild case of jealously.

"Ah, ya wimp. That was nothing!" Kid exclaimed with a smirk but he could clearly see that his friend was tired. Sighing a bit, he turned his back to Soul and spoke. "Get on my, urm, back." He said quietly and when Soul asked him to repeat it, he said it a bit louder. "Get on my back...I-I'll carry you the rest of the way." Soul felt his cheeks flush a bit and he started to protest but the numb feeling in his arms was begining to spread. "Fine...but only this once." The albino haired boy said as he reluctantly wrapped his jelly arms around Kid's neck and his slender legs around his thin waist, his crotch pressing up against him uncomfortably. Oh, this hurts a bit. Soul thought with a frown as he pulled himself further up so he didn't fall. "All right. I'm going to start climbing now, so hang on Soul." Kid warned him and waited until he felt the pair of arms tighten around his neck before starting the rest of the climb back to his home. One branch after the other. That's what Kid focused as he climbed upwards. Not the warm body latched onto his back and definately not the light breathing in his ear which sent unexpected shivers down his back that made his cheeks warm slightly.

Just the branches.

"Geeze Soul, you've gotten heavier over the years." Kid joked, trying to keep his mind occcupied. "Like you can talk." He heard Soul snort. "You nearly crushed me when you caught me earlier." "Well, no one told you to walk off the porch of the house like a dummy." Kid retorted. "How was I supposed to know that your house wasn't on the ground? Who lives in trees anyway?" Soul countered with a slight roll of his crimson eyes. "I do." His friend responded with grin and pulled himself up and over onto his porch; Kid was a bit tired but he was probably in better shape than Soul was. Speaking of Soul... Kid shook himself free of Soul's hold, allowing the boy to fall right onto his butt. "Ow, what did you do that for?" The albino haired prince asked as he glared up at Kid. "That's for being a whimp." He replied with a smirk before walking into his custom made house that he built with his own two hands.

The only thing out of place was the unmade bed that Soul undoubtly came from. "Hey, you could have atleast made up the bed Soul, geeze. Where's your manners?" The black haired male asked jokingly as he plopped down in a nearby chair. "Well, you could atleast been here when I woke up so I knew what the hell was going on." Soul replied with a shrug and sat back downon the unmade bed with a soft sigh. He then glanced aat Kid. "So, are you going to tell me?" "Hey do you want something to eat?" Kid asked suddenly, as if he wasn't even listening to Soul. He stood up from his chair and walked over to what looked like a pantry, which was filled with perseved foods. "I have beans...some greens...and celery-" He stopped when Soul punched him hard ithe side. "Kid you promised that you would tell me everything once we got up here. Now, we're up here so you need to start explaining." The prince said with a glare and watched s Kid walked back over to his chair, clutching his side.

"Geeze, you're so violent Soul...but I guess I'll tell you my story, now."

* * *

Once again, another dang cliff hanger lol. Chp. 4 will be dedicated only to his 'story'. I bet you're excited, hm?

Anyways, lol, I hope you liked it. Fav, follow or review ^^~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again guys. I'm sure you hate me by now for all the cliff hangers I've been leaving you with xD Oh and sorry for the long wait for this chapter. This probably would have been best as the first chapter -thanks for that suggestion in the reviews- but, oh well. Too late xD You should enjoy this chapter (I hope xD)

-I don't own these characters.

* * *

"I guess I can tell you my story now." Kid repeated, trying to think where to start off. There were many chapters to his story, but he figured that he better start from the last day that he'd seen Soul, back when they were seven...

_0_0_0_

A thin, black haired Kid hid behind a tree as he heard a pair of guards walking past him on the stone path that led to castle. His hair was tangled, his clothes worn and torn in various places and rubber sole of his shoes were nearly gone and left part of his small feet unprotected from rough stone path way that led to the castle. Speaking of which, it looked the same as it did back then: big, old and crumbly- or at least that's how Kid viewed it as. He often wondered why Soul would even want to live in that thing, since it was bound to collapse in on everyone one day, but figured that he was forced to do so since his parents were the king and queen; Kid doubted that they would let their precious little son sleep in one of the 'poor peoples' homes.

Shaking that thought from his mind, he peeked around the tree and, once he noticed that the coast was clear, he silently stepped from behind the tree he was hiding behind and crept across the wide path so he could get to the other side where the secret passage would be. Soul had shown him it a year ago when he'd first asked if he could visit him in the castle. So far, no one has discovered the passage way and that's just the way he liked it. Once he successfully got across, Kid glanced around once more to make sure he wasn't being followed before disappearing into the thick forest that surrounded most of the castle itself.

At this time of day, the air was warm and thick with the natural scents of flowers and trees, making Kid sneeze every so often while he traveled through the dense forest. I don't know how much more I can take this, he thought as he rubbed at his nose and watering eyes. These smells are killing me. He then rubbed at his eyes again and managed to get something, probably pollen, in his golden eyes. "Ahhh it itches so bad!" He exclaimed softly and began to stumble through the forest blindly, his hands over his eyes. Kid managed to scare away a flock of birds and a family of deer before he finally ran head first into his destination: the castle wall.

"Ow..." The black haired boy muttered as he placed his hand against his now sore head. "Stupid wall..." Unfortunately, the wall only managed to give him a knot on his head, not clear the pollen in his eyes so he was forced to feel upon the wall like a visually impaired individual until he fell into the secret passage face first. When did I get so clumsy? Kid thought with a shake of his head as he stood up and brushed off his pants. He then wiped at his eyes until he could finally see and then walked forward into the darkened tunnel; it smelled slightly of damp mold and stale air. Gagging a bit, Kid covered his mouth and continued to move forward, not bothering to ask what was the mushy stuff he was stepping on.

Eventually, he came upon the rusty old door that would lead into the castle and gently tugged at the handle. A loud metal-on-rock grinding noise filled the air and the raven haired boy frowned deeply at the sound. Not only did it hurt his ears but it could have also been loud enough for someone inside the castle to hear. Kid decided not to worry too much about it and gave the door a few more gentle tugs until it finally popped open, releasing a rush of cool air. He then stepped into the abandoned hallway of the castle and closed the door behind him, but not all the way, just in case he needed to escape for whatever reason. Now I just have to find Soul... He thought as walked forward to the next hallway, the one which was more active than the other but it would be no problem for Kid, since he came to the castle at least once a week. Yes, the boy had experience.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced to the left then to the right, looking for any servants that may be on the hall at the time. Luckily, there were none, so he sneaked out and went to the right, sticking close to the wall just in case he needed to hide or run. His footsteps were light as he traveled up the hallway and while one hand was positioned against the chilled stone walls, the other occasionally touched the dagger at his hip, mainly for comfort than for use. His trip up the hallway was fairly uneventful and he was about to head on to Soul's room until he heard some commotion behind him.

"Where's my silver?" A husky male voice said in what he thought was a whisper and a female voice replied shakily. "I-I had to spend it on food for my family. W-We we're starvin-" The woman yelped as the man jacked her up and roughly pushed her against the wall. "Fine. You'll just have to repay in another way." The brown haired male said with an evil chuckle and his hands began to explore the woman's body, who begged him to stop. "P-Please Cain. I can't get pregnant again. I can't feed another child." Cain shushed her by roughly pressing his lips to hers and Kid decided that he had seen enough.

"Hey you! Stop it!" The raven haired boy called to the man, drawing his dagger as he did so; Kid knew that challenging a grown man wasn't smart but he couldn't just leave the woman here to get raped. Cain pulled away from the woman, who looked relieved and confused at the same time. "And who the hell are you?" The brunette demanded, anger clearly in his eyes and demeanor. "Your worst nightmare. Now let her go." Kid replied, his own eyes burning with determination. "And if I don't?" "I'll gut you like the damn pig you are." Kid smirked and spun his dagger around between his fingers as he did so.

"A cocky little boy, aren't you?" Cain chuckled, his words slurring slightly; it was obvious that he was drunk and the fact made Kid aware that he may have a chance with disarming this man. As Cain drew his sword, Kid realized that it was a fancy, gem encrusted hilt sword, one that would sell for a hefty piece of gold if Kid could get his hands on it. "I guess I'll have to shut that mouth of yours up, kid." He said and rushed forward with clumsy footing, clutching his sword a little too tightly in his hands. Kid had been expecting that attack and, once he was close enough, he knocked the sword from the man's hands but allowed Cain to tackle him to the ground. "Go! Run!" Kid yelled to the woman, who nodded and uttered a soft thank you before taking off down the hallway. That seemed to make Cain even more upset.

"You bastard! She owes me money!" The man roared, throwing a punch at Kid's face, who narrowly escaped the attack. "But you were going to repay it in a way that she did not want. Who's the bastard now?" Kid smirked but frowned as a punch came his way and it didn't miss its target that time; Kid was faster than the man, but the knight obviously had more skill than him. "Ow!" He exclaimed, his finger tightening around the hilt of his dagger as the other went up to touch his sore cheek and the man crackled with laughter. "Hah! I've shut you up now!" Cain said with a little cockiness of his own and began to reach for his sword that lay only a foot away. In one quick motion, though, Kid brought the the sharp object up and thrust it into the man's chest, listening as Cain's laughter died in his throat.

_0_0_0_

Soul had been pacing back and forth in his room, waiting impatiently for Kid. He had told him to meet him at noon but, for the first time, Kid was late and that fact worried the prince deeply. "Where the heck is he...?" He muttered and, after a few moments, he got antsy and decided to take a quick peek out of his room to see if Kid was approaching or something. What he saw surprised him greatly: a swam of castle guards were heading in the direction of the abandoned hallway that wasn't too far from Soul's room. A feeling of dread seeped into the seven year old's body and he bolted out of his room, trying to contain his growing panic.

All sorts of gruesome scenes played out in Soul's mind, all of which ended with his dearest friend Kid being killed for breaking into the castle. The thoughts made him run faster and, in no time at all, he was there but his path was blocked by a crowd of castle guards who were dressed in royal blue uniforms and armed with deadly swords. Swallowing nervously, he began to push his way through the blue bodies until he could finally see what all the commotion was about; the sight made his blood run cold.

Two guards were holding Kid's arms up tightly to the point where he actually hovered a bit over the ground. He hands were slightly bloody and his dagger was still lodge deeply in the now deceased man's chest; his eyes were open and held a permanent look of anger. When Kid saw Soul, his expression brightened a bit, but he didn't address the prince like he wanted to so he would avoid getting Soul in trouble. "Look what we have here boys. A peasant who has sneaked into the castle, one that has murdered one of our own." The man to the left of Kid said, his voice surprisingly calm during such an event. The other to the right of Kid was the complete opposite. His grip on the raven haired boy was much tighter, so tight in fact that Kid was sure that he would have bruises there later. "I think he should pay for his crime." The green eyed man suggested with an evil grin and the other men agreed heartily.

"Yeah! I think that's a great idea!" "He needs to pay for killing my friend!" The crowd got louder and began to advance towards Kid, who was looking scared. He could take on one man, even two, but he was no match for a big group like this one. His golden eyes grew wide as one approached him and roughly grabbed his face. "Why'd you kill him, eh? Did you see the gold chain he was wearing and wanted it for yourself?" A man of about six feet in height asked as he towered over the boy, making Kid feel much smaller than he actually was. "No, that's not what-" His sentence was cut short as he was punched in the stomach, making him gasp in pain. "I didn't tell you to speak, now did I?" "B-but you asked me a-" He was punched again and Kid then decided that staying quite would be a good idea, even as they closed in and began to punch him repeatedly.

Soul could only stand there and watch as his best friend was taunted and harmed by the unruly group of men. "Stop." He called but his voice was lost to the loud roar of their own voices. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" Soul yelled again but, once again he was not heard and it frustrated him deeply. "S-" "Stop!" A loud and commanding voice resonated loudly throughout the hallway, making the men stop in mid swing. Judging by the look on their faces, Soul assumed that they knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

A man dressed in a lighter shade of blue walked forward, the other men moving out of his way in both fear in respect. The man looked to be in his mid forties and, by the way he walked, Soul was able to come to the conclusion that he was no one other than General Tripik, who was a scary man, in Soul's opinion. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded and it took a moment before one of the men finally spoke up. "Well, urm, sir, we discovered this boy here and it seems as if he has killed one of your soldiers." The soldier said rather hesitantly and flinched a bit as the general glared at him.

"Do you know why he killed him?"

"Well...no-"

"Then why are you beating him?"

"Because he killed-"

"And that is supposed to justify his death?" The general snapped, making the man flinch again. He backed away as Tripik walked forward to Kid and, after instructing the soldiers to put him down, he eyed Kid with something that was similar to boredom. "Well, kid. Speak. Why'd you kill him?" "He was going to rape this girl and I couldn't let that happen, so I challenged him; the only reason I killed him, though, is because my own life was in danger." Kid explained, gently rubbing his now sore and bruised arm.

General Tripik raised an eyebrow at his response but didn't speak. Instead, he looked down at the corpse in the middle of the hallway and then back to Kid before turning to his men. "Who informed you all that this child was down here?" Again, there was a moment of silence before someone decided to speak. "A servant. She was having a hard time talking to us but she managed to tell us that he was going to kill him before she passed out." One with brown curly haired stated. "Did you fools ever consider that your friend here was the one that was trying to kill the boy? You know he has a history of forced sexual relations with the castle staff and abuse of rum...in fact, I can smell it from up here."

With that being said, General Tripik straightened before turning his back to Kid. "It was wrong of the boy to kill one of our own, but it was also wrong for the man to approach the woman that way. So, instead of killing him, take him to the prison." He concluded before walking away, his light blue tailcoat fluttering behind him. "Consider this your lucky day." A blonde haired man said as he roughly grabbed Kid by his sore arm, making him wince. Now that the 'fun' was over, the other men began to go the way in which their general was going, their expressions grim and their heads bowed slightly; they knew that they'd pay for what they did later on.

"Wait! No! Don't take him there!" Soul cried out as he ran towards Kid. All types of thoughts were running through his mind-

_0_0_0_

"Kid I hated seeing you like that." Soul said, interrupting Kid's story time. "You don't say? I hated seeing me like that too." The raven haired boy stated with a hint of sarcasm, making his friend cringe a bit. "Sorry, it's just that, when he told them to take you to the jail, I could have died. Do you know what people used to say about the jail?" When he didn't receive an answer, Soul carried on. "They described it as a place where your worst nightmares come to life. They said that you could hear the moans of those who died there beforehand and that the smell of death invaded your nose every time-" "How about you let me finish the story and I'll tell you what it was _really_ like?" Kid said and watched as his friend smiled sheepishly. "Heh, continue..."

_0_0_0_

"Let me go! No, I don't want to go!" Kid yelled, resisting the men but, after being thumped in the head, he quieted and reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged away. He was able to glance one last time behind him and the sight nearly made him cry. Soul was standing there, his face red with sadness. He then reached down and plucked the dagger from the man's heart and wiped it on his own shirt before holding it up, silently telling Kid that he would never be forgotten. With that last image of his best friend, Kid turned his head, never expecting to see him again.

The raven haired child was escorted out through the front gates of the castle where everyone could see him; members of the royal guard looked upon him with disgust but the few peasants that were there stared at him with pity. Most of them would have never expected Kid, out of all people, to get sent to prison at such a young age. Kid returned each and every stare with a blank look of his own. What else was there to do? It wasn't like he had anything to say to them. He broke eye contact with them as he was pushed forward roughly by one of the guards. "Keep moving, boy." Looking forward, Kid realized that they were going to put him in one of the cart they used to transport hay, though this one was littered with chains and blood instead of hay. He was commanded to climb inside, which was rather hard with a sore arm but Kid managed to succeed without upsetting anyone else. The was the crack of a whip, followed by the sound of the wheels of the cart crackling to life and then they were on their way, taking Kid away from the home that he'd known all of his life. And from his best and practically only friend.

Kid decided to use the trip as a way to take a nap without being interrupted. He also figured that it would help him take his mind off he pain in his arm and other parts of his body. Laying his head down, he nearly gagged at the smell of blood and thought it would be best not to breath with his nose; with that thought in mind, he drifted off into a restless sleep.

In his dream Kid was hung up by his wrists to a wall and his feet barely touched the ground. The smell of death and blood filled his nose whenever he breathed in and he shivered involuntarily at such a potent smell. Kid looked to his right and then to his left and it finally hit him: He was inside a torture room in the prison. Panicking a bit, Kid began to strain against the chains and cried out in pain as the metal dug into his thin wrists. "Ah I see you're awake." An all too familiar voice said and a man with brown hair stepped forward. The scariest part for Kid would have to be the bleeding wound in the middle of his chest. "Don't look at me like that. You are, after all, the reason I'm like this." Cain said and held up a dagger that looked vaguely similar to Kid's dagger. "Now you'll feel the same pain that I did." He growled and a widely sadistic smile formed on his face as he slowly approached the boy, twirling the dagger playfully between his fingers. "No! No please don't hurt me!"

Kid began to mutter those words repeatedly in his sleep until they finally arrived at the prison.

"Boy...hey boy get up." A gruff voice called out to Kid. Groaning a bit, he rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. "Wha...? Where am I?" He asked groggily as he got a better look at the man. He was much older, probably in his late fifties and was dressed as a castle knight. His black and white colored hair seemed to be thinning a bit in some areas and his face held a permanent scowl. Despite that, his eyes were surprisingly kind and didn't hold the hate in them like nearly every other knight in the kingdom did. "Unfortunately, you're at the prison boy. Now, c'mon before the others get agitated." The salt and pepper haired man said as he helped a reluctant Kid hop down from the cart; after a dream like that the prison was the last place Kid wanted to be. The solider had a light grip on Kid's arm as he led him to the prison gates, which were made entirely of iron. Behind the gates was a path cut into the forest that apparently concealed the prison. Once again, Kid was hesitant to go forward but a gentle nudge from the man eventually got his feet moving again.

As they walked, Kid found himself glancing around, as if he was expecting for someone to pop out of the surrounding trees and kill him. "Whoa, calm down there. Nobody can hurt you here. It may be a prison but we don't exactly operate like most prisons. See?" The older man said as they approached the building and Kid soon realized that the infamous prison was nothing that he had expected it to be.

* * *

Haha...another cliff hanger~~

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Make sure you give me some feedback, ideas, suggestions, etc. in the reviews so I know what you guys think about the chapters and all, okie?


End file.
